


Morning Glory

by Anonymous



Category: Friday Night Funkin' (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Music, BF is technically ‘The Scatman’, Boyfriend is in love, Breakfast, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Girlfriend is a Sweetheart, M/M, Muteness, Polyamory, Schizophrenia, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, it’s adorable honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:48:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Boyfriend had two important people in his life.
Relationships: Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin’)/ Girlfriend (Friday Night Funkin’), Boyfriend (Friday Night Funkin’)/ Pico (Friday Night Funkin’)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 146
Collections: Anonymous





	Morning Glory

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for taking time reading my Fic.  
> Keep in mind this was posted through mobile, so I don’t know how it will format completely.
> 
> Enjoy!

Boyfriend slowly woke up. Feeling groggy with the rays of the sun hitting his face. He slowly took in the view of his shared bedroom looking over at the bedroom stand to check the time.

It’s 6:27 A.M. 

Boyfriend took stock of his situation, noting that Pico was sprawled out to his left, hair mushed. Comfortably wild in his side of the bed, he had one leg out and the other leg tangled with Boyfriends left. One arm on his stomach and the other above his head, snoring softly. Boyfriend looked to his right to see Girlfriend curled up against him. Her head on his chest, hair flowing in all directions. Both of her hands were around his waist as she breathed softly, legs pulled up and tangled with his remaining leg.

Boyfriend sighed, he didn’t want to get up, but he didn’t feel sleepy anymore. Reluctantly he began the tedious process of peeling himself away from his two lovers. Making sure they were both covered, and placing a kiss on both foreheads, he walked out to get started on breakfast.

Boyfriend isn’t really a morning person, but he is always up before everyone else. He walks over to the coffee maker and starts the morning brew. Also going over to the fridge to pull out food, to make pancakes from scratch and eggs, as well as pulling the things he needs from the cabinets. Setting everything up he walked back into the room to quickly and quietly put on clothes. Grabbing a shirt from Pico’s drawer and a pair of shorts from his drawer, dressing quickly, he silently slid out the room again. Rolling the sleeves up a bit on Pico’s shirt, it being way bigger than the size he wore, he began working on breakfast.

Boyfriend thoughts wandered as he began putting the batter together. He was incredibly happy. After all Boyfriend had two important people in his life, his Girlfriend and Pico.

It was actually Girlfriend who approached him with the idea of opening their relationship to Pico exclusively. Which was surprising for Boyfriend considering he was his Ex, and not Girlfriends. All things considered they did end on good terms, both splitting off for the sake of careers and other pursuits. Girlfriend apparently took a liking to his risky nature, and protectiveness, during their music battles. 

Pico didn’t take his life when he could of, even with the promise of money. I guess while that isn’t ‘amazing’ to hear, it was, to know that he was still looking after the two even after their own battle had ended. Keeping vigilant watch for anyone else who might point a gun at them. Boyfriend was flustered to say the least, Girlfriend of course thought it was sweet.

They started hanging out together more. Girlfriend and Pico worked well together, another surprise for Boyfriend. Pico actually being a down right gentleman with her, in a roguish way. Girlfriend was being really nurturing to Pico, soothing stress and episodes when they appeared, even though he tried to hide it every time. Boyfriend felt his worries ease watching them together. Happy that they are happy together.

Of course Boyfriend fits in the puzzle as well. Having already dated Pico and currently dating Girlfriend. It wasn’t hard to fall back in love with Pico and adjust to Girlfriend becoming equally as comfortable with Pico.  
It was a natural transition.

Boyfriend slowly comes up from his thoughts to realize he is done with prep for his breakfast. Moving over to the stove, and taking the bowls with him. He pulls out the skillets he will need. Starting the fire on the stove and placing one of the skillets over it, he begins cooking. After 5 minutes in on making pancakes, he hears a door creek open. He smiles, not bothering to look over knowing that they will greet him in time. 

“Morning...” a light voice reaches him.

Girlfriend stops by first carding a hand through his messy hair, and pulling him down to her, to press a kiss into his forehead and then his cheek. She slowly walks over to the table just a few feet away, sits down, folds her arms on top, and lays her head in her arms. Boyfriend chuckles. Girlfriends not much of a morning person, but won’t miss a breakfast.

Boyfriend tries not to jump at the sensation of fingers sliding up under his shirt rubbing circles into his hip.

“You’re distracting this morning..” Pico says, voice still rough with sleep. 

He removes his hand and tugs at the edge of the shirt. Boyfriend turns his body towards Pico, before muffling a sound of surprise at the quick kiss he received. Pico giving him a knowing look and a wide smile before walking off to pour himself a cup of coffee. He situated himself next to Girlfriend, placing a hand on her back to rubs circular motions into it.

Flustered, Boyfriend had to throw away the pancake he was currently making with how distracting the two were. 

Boyfriend truly did love these two. He wouldn’t trade either one for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you seen my first Fic?  
> ...


End file.
